Crimson Wedding
by 15sok
Summary: The continued of Issei and Rias wedding day, I don't own the series or the characters.


I don't own the series or the characters.

It has been nearly a year since Issei propose to Rias, everyone in the Underworld and the Heavens were talking about the upcoming weddings that will be hold in the human world, in Japan! When Issei parent found out, they were jumping for joy and celebrate all night. Issei two human friends, Matsuda and Motohama found out about the wedding, they nearly killed themselves, but were stopped and decided to go to the wedding, despite bad mouthing Issei during the whole wedding.

Sirzech was so happy to know that Issei will be his brother in law and Grayfia secretly was happy as well since she is getting a new 'brother.' Rias parents was joyful about her daughter wedding since it is almost time for her to take over and speak to Issei parent about grandchild name to Rias dismay.

After all of that, the wedding is being held in a beautiful forest in Japan, with a large building filled with several people from the demons, fallen, and a few angels, while still some humans but kept their secret! Inside a certain room, Issei was getting ready for his upcoming wedding while trying to get his Japanese suite ready.

Rias wanted a tradition Japanese wedding due to her hobbit and interest, and Issei is fine with it. Issei, however was having trouble with the suit "need help" a certain voice said which made Issei turn around and see Ravel (see is nearly as tall as Issei and her chest gotten bigger) who has a smile on her face.

Ravel became Issei bishop and the one who design the wedding "sheesh didn't we teach you how to wear one before the wedding" Ravel said as she fix up Issei dress for the wedding "sorry, just feeling a little nervous" Issei said as he rub the back of his head.

Once Ravel finish fixing Issei, she stare into Issei eyes "what to be nervous about, you face more difficult task than this. Beside, you and Rias were basically married years ago" Ravel said as she try to ease Issei.

Issei grow a bright smile "yeah your right, that is why you are my bishop" Issei said as he rubbed Ravel head which made her feel embarrassed "besides, I fought demons, fallen, monsters, and even a god. I believe I could handle getting married…" Issei said with confidents until he said married "ma…married" Issei said in shock as he fainted "Ise-sama" Ravel said as she rush toward the fainted Issei!

We now see in another room where we see Rias, happily staring at a mirror to see her Japanese dress "I hope Ise like this dress" Rias said filled with joy and sounded like a girl getting married, instead of the mature and calm Rias.

As Rias still stared at her new dress, Akeno came into the room "my, oh my, Rias you look like a legal wife getting married" Akeno said with a bright smile as Akeno loves romances, not as much as affairs, but close enough.

Rias turned around to face her best friend/rival "oh Akeno, what are you doing here" Rias said confused "well, I was told that the wedding is about to start in one hour and to give you a head start" Akeno said with a joyful tone as Rias smile "yes, thanks for telling me" Rias said as she went back to staring her dress.

Akeno, however turn to face Rias and spoke "oh, and Rias…thanks for Ise-kun" Akeno spoke with emotional tone. Rias was puzzled and turn around to face Akeno "what do you mean" "I knew you let Ise-kun have an affair because of me….I wanted to say, thanks for letting me have an affair" Akeno spoke with a emotional and joyful.

As some might not know, Ise and Rias already 'improve' their relationship, but when the girls started to want Issei even more, Rias spoke to Issei and give him the rights to have an affair with the girls, as long as Rias is his favorite which Issei agreed.

Rias was surprise for Akeno to find out, but smile "is no problem, I understand that you and the rest loved Issei as much as I do, and I would know how much it would hurt if Ise isn't with you" Rias said as she hugged Akeno as the latter hugged back.

Back in Issei room, our groom is currently calming himself down as Ravel went back to design the wedding "getting nervous huh" a voice appeared which happen to be Kiba appeared at Issei front door with his usual smile.

Issei stare at Kiba with a smile "oh, prince boy, I guess you came to make sure I don't have a panic attack" Issei said as he know why Kiba is here "yup, now, what is the matter" Kiba said as he sit close to Issei "well, what if Rias and my marriage didn't work out, I mean, we could live for ten thousand years, but what if she got bored of me" Issei said unsure of himself.

Kiba shook his head slowly "master Rias will never get bored of you, I mean, you guys been dating for several years, and you somehow improved her life, and bring get joy and that hasn't been even a hundred year. She even let you touch her oppai in front of people when need charge" Kiba spoke with confident with Issei and Rias relationship.

Issei was surprise by Kiba until he smiled "thanks, friend, you made me feel better" "anything for my best friend, beside, you helped me start a relationship with Tsubaki" Kiba said with a bright smile as Issei smiled back.

As the wedding is ten minute away from starting, Issei was getting ready "okay, one of the biggest moment of my life, make it count, don't screw it up" Issei said as he spoke to himself" Issei said as he walk out of his room and went to the main hall where everyone was sited down.

Issei end up walking to the main hall where a devil priest await the couple there where Issei sit down due to Japanese tradition. Issei turn around to see his guest here where he spot his parents speaking to his relatives, saying something about how beautiful Issei future wife is, but they don't believe them?

Akeno was smiling and enjoying the wedding, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina were praying for Issei and Rias happiness, Ravel and Riser were looking around the wedding, making sure there is no trouble like Rias last wedding! Kiba was seating next to Tsubaki who was blushing due to being close to Kiba, Gasper is out of his box while wearing a suite under Issei order, Sirzech was getting ready to play his music for the wedding (Sirzech force himself into it despite Rias rejecting and Grayfia) speaking of Grayfia, she is currently sited down with a smile on her face and was sitting with her son who is nearly grown up.

And finally, Matsuda and Motohama were crying to themselves for still not getting married or even have a girlfriend! The moment died down when the music started to play where Issei spot Rias coming down the hall in her crimson colored kimono!

All of Issei human guest were shock and stunned to see how beautiful Rias is, even the groom was heart strike by her beauty. Rias than end up sitting next to Issei with a bright smile "you look handsome, my Ise" Rias said with a bright smile, but with a slight blush expression on her face "you as well, Rias" Issei said with joy.

The priest than continued to speak and when he ended his speech, Issei and Rias kiss which made the crowd cheered for the newly wed! The party went amazing as everyone sing and dance, even some angels, devils, and fallen made friends with the humans.

When it was the time for the bride to toss her flowers to a bunch of girls, a whole group of girls went in circle to grabbed it, but in the end, it was Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel, and Ross who ended up grabbing the flower at the same time which made Issei feel nervous, but Rias giggled "I love you, Issei" "I love you too, Rias" the couple said with each out as the kiss, starting a new future together.


End file.
